


Happy

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_fluff, M/M, Rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco's first pride parade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: rainbow.

Draco's first Pride parade.

He'd thought about attending since moving in with Harry but something always stopped him. Perhaps it was the _final_ declaration of who he was; also a milestone of how far he'd come.

As the brightly coloured floats drifted by...people in skimpy outfits dancing to loud music Draco didn't know the words to, he marvelled in the beauty of it all. He loved how _unabashed_ and _proud_ people were to be here.

After all, it _was_ just a party.

The streets were lost in a sea of rainbow--Draco was happy to be lost with them.


End file.
